wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tol Barad
Fel bestie Lewitujące oczy Duchy Impy Breje Władca Otchłani Shivarra Szkieletowy mag Terror pustki Strażnicy przekleństwa |Import = broń technika wojskowa |Eksport = runy demonów |Stolica = Twierdza Baradina |Osady = Rustberg (opuszczone) |Rasy = |Ustrój polityczny = demonokracja |Język = Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny) Orczy Eredun |Przynależność = Tol Barad (pod protektoratem Burzogrodu, dawniej) Burzogród (de iure) anarchia (de facto) |Wyznanie = Demonologia }} Tol Barad to zrujnowane wyspiarskie królestwo''Day of the Dragon, 121 na zachód od Gilneas. Historia Gdzieś około roku 1200 BDP Arathor zbudowało cytadelę Tol Barad. Po rozpadzie imperium Burzogród - główny dziedzic ludzkiego mocarstwa - przejął kontrolę nad wyspą i skolonizował ją. Podczas Drugiej Wojny Tol Barad było strategicznym miejscem dla sił Przymierza. Horda uważała Tol Barad za przeszkodę na swej drodze do Wschodnich Królestw i przypuściła atak na wyspę. Nie przygotowane na taką agresję Przymierze zostało wypędzone z Tol Barad, a cytadela zrównana z ziemią, zwęglona, co było brutalnym symbolem zwycięstwa Hordy.Told Barad - Game Guide Nieliczni członkowie stromicznej populacji pozostali na wyspie.Baradin's Wardens#HistoryAsk CDev#Ask CDev Answers - Round 3 Po Drugiej WojnieBaradin Hold#Dungeon Journal, to co zostało ze spopielonych, opuszczonych zabudowań niszczało dopóki czarodzieje z Kul Tiras nie przejęli wyspy dla nowego celu. Wysokie mury zostały ułożone na nowo z naznaczonych wojną kamieni, lecz w swej mądrości, zbudowali umocnienia cytadeli odwrotnie, projektując mistyczne więzienie dla najpotężniejszych złoczyńców. Służąc Tirasiańskim magom, Stromiczna ludność utworzyła Baradyńskich Strażników. Mieli oni czuwać nad zabójczymi więźniami zamkniętymi w mistycznej Baradyńskiej Twierdzy, by nigdy więcej wolni nie postawili stopy w Azeroth. Nawet Kirin Tor uwięziło kilka poteżnych demonów w przebudowanej fortecy. Kiedy Stromgarde zaczęło cierpieć z powodu kilku katastrof, miasto Rustberg opustoszało ponieważ jego ludność została odwołana do ojczyzny. Jego zabudowania służyły później jako baza dla grupy piratów, których ataki uderzały w miasta wzdłuż wybrzeży Baradyńskiej Zatoki. Wraz z nadejściem Kataklizmu Tol Barad ponownie zostało polem bitwy między Hordą, a Przymierzem. Wódz Wojenny Garrosh Hellscream wysłał elitarnych wojowników znanych jako Zasięg Hellscreama na wyspę z rozkazami odbicia jej z rąk ludzi. Bronią się przed nimi Baradyńscy Strażnicy - armia, która pierwotnie strzegła więzienia. Podczas gdy dwie siły walczą o kontrolę nad wyspą, coś nikczemnego przejęło więzienie, a następnie całą wyspę, powodując że strażnicy mordowali się na wzajem lub popadali w szaleństwo, nieumarli wstawali z grobów, a duchy przeżywały w nieskończoność swe ostatnie bitwy. Czarodzieje zarówno z Dalaranu jak i Wichrogrodu nadzorowali magiczne więzienie, budując je nad ruinami starej fortecy. Ich więźniami byli wrodzy magowie, mniejsze i większe demony, czarnoksiężnicy oraz nieumarli zbrodniarze wojenni. Czarodzieje nie pozwalali nikomu zbliżyć się do wyspy i utrzymywali istnienie więzienia w tajemnicy.Lands of Conflict, 102 World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Tol Barad jest krainą PvP w ''World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, bardzo podobną do Zimościsku w Północnej Grani. Jednakże, wyspa jest także podobna do wyspy Quel'Danas jako, że jest ośrodkiem dziennych zadań. Frakcje walczące o kontrolę nad wyspą to Baradyńscy Strażnicy po stronie Przymierza oraz Zasięg Hellscreama Hordy. Ta ze stron, która kontroluje więzienie Tol Barad, zdobywa dostęp do kolejnych dziennych zadań oraz instancji Baradyńska Twierdza. W World of Warcraft Tol Barad składa sie z dwóch stref: * Tol Barad - strefa PvP (miejsce bitwy) oraz ośrodek dziennych zadań dla frakcji, która go kontroluje. Tutaj znajduje się też loch Baradyńska Twierdza. * Półwysep Tol Barad - ośrodek dziennych zadań dla graczy 85. poziomu niezależnie od tego, która frakcja kontroluje Tol Barad. Gracze mogą się dostać na wyspę przez portale w Wichrogrodzie i Orgrimmarze, gdy tylko zdobędą 85. poziom postaci lub przez portal magów, Portal: Tol Barad. Bitwa PvP Na początku bitwy frakcja która wygrała ostatnią, zostaję tą, która broni, podczas gdy druga staje się atakującą. Gracze broniący zaczynają na szczycie Baradyńskiej Twierdzy, a gracze atakujący zaczynają na moście Czarnoskały. By wygrać, siły atakujące muszą kontrolować wszystkie trzy budynki w tym samym czasie: Garnizon Ironclad na północy, Slagworks na południowym wschodzie i Czuwanie Strażnika na południowym zachodzie. Bitwa trwa 15 minut, lecz może zostać wydłużona o 5 minut za każdą zniszczoną wieżę (gracze mogą niszczyć wieże za pomocą Opuszczonego Silnika Oblężenia, może on być prowadzony przez gracza, który zdobył honorowe zabójstwo podczas bieżącej bitwy). Celem grupy broniącej jest utrzymać kontrolę nad wszystkimi trzema budynkami oraz nie pozwolić na przedłużenie bitwy niszcząc aktywne Silniki Oblężenia. Budynki zdobywane są po prostu przez obecność w nich - frakcja, której większa ilość graczy znajduje się blisko flagi będzie przesuwać wskaźnik w ich stronę, podobnie jak w Oku Burzy. Wartość o jaką przesuwa się wskaźnik jest stała, lecz wpływają na nią dwie nowe mechaniki. Za każdym razem, gdy w pobliżu flagi zginie członek jednej z frakcji, wskaźnik jest "szturchany" w stronę przeciwnej frakcji. Ponadto, od aktualizacji 4.0.6, siły atakujące zdobywają 200% wartości przesuwu wskaźnika, gdy kontrolują dwa z trzech budynków, podczas gdy siły broniące posiadają 200% wartości przesuwu, gdy kontrolują wszystkie 3 budynki. Bitwa o Tol Barad rozgrywa się co każde dwie i pół godziny. Gracze mogą zapisywać się na bitwę 15 minut przed jej startem, a także gdy jest już w toku. System kolejkowania będzie próbował dobrać graczy w stosunku jeden do jednego. Za zwycięstwo przyznawane są trzy Rekomendacje Tol Barad. Wykonywanie zadań Główny artykuł: Zadania w Tol Barad Kilka dziennych zadań w centrum mapy przy Baradyńskiej Twierdzy, staje się dostępnych dla kontrolującej wyspę frakcji w czasie pomiędzy bitwami. Jeden zestaw zadań jest zawsze tam, drugi skupia się na jednym z trzech bloków więziennych dookoła wyspy. Mapa i subregiony Zasoby *Zielarstwo **Azshara's Veil **Cinderbloom **Whiptail *Górnictwo **Elementium Ore **Pyrite Ore Mieszkańcy right Główny artykuł: NPCe w Tol Barad Rasy rozumne * Draenei * Krasnoludy * Ettin (jeden, Problim) * Gnomy * Ludzie * Dżunglowe trolle * Orkowie * * Dzikie zwierzęta * Krokoliszki * Lisy * Szczury * Węże Potwory * Fel bestie (jedna, Svarnos) * Lewitujące oczy * Duchy * Impy * Breje * Władca Otchłani (jeden, Argaloth) * Shivarra * Szkieletowy mag (jeden, Archmage Galus) * Terror pustki (jeden, Occu'thar) * Strażnicy przekleństwa Uwagi Strefy nie dotyczy właściwość "cross-realmowych stref". Galeria Tol Barad Prison.jpeg|Zrujnowane więzienie War2.jpg|Tol Barad na mapie Wschodnich Królestw z Warcraft 2 Warcraft II Tides of Darkness - Humans Mission 05.jpg|Minimapa przedstawiająca Tol Barad z kampanii ludzi z Warcraft 2 ToD Warcraft II Tides of Darkness - Orcs Mission 05.jpg|Minimapa Tol Barad z kampanii orków z W2. Jak widać różni się od tej z kampanii ludzi. WoWLordaeron.jpg|Tol Barad na mapie z instrukcji World of Warcraft LordaeronLoC.jpg|Tol Barad na mapie z Lands of Conflict Tol Barad location.jpg|Tol Barad na mapie podczas BlizzCon 2009 Tol Barad 001.jpg Tol Barad 002.jpg Tol Barad 003.jpg Tol Barad 004.jpg Tol Barad 005.jpg Tol Barad 006.jpg Tol Barad 007.jpg Tol Barad 009.jpg Tol Barad 010.jpg Tol Barad 011.jpg Tol Barad 012.jpg Tol Barad 013.jpg Tol Barad 014.jpg Tol Barad 015.jpg Tol Barad 016.jpg Tol Barad 017.jpg Tol Barad 018.jpg Tol Barad 019.jpg Tol Barad 020.jpg Tol Barad 021.jpg Tol Barad 022.jpg Tol Barad 023.jpg Tol Barad 024.jpg Tol Barad 025.jpg Tol Barad 026.jpg Tol Barad 027.jpg Tol Barad 028.jpg Ciekawostki *"Tol" jest Sindarińskim odpowiednikiem słowa "wyspa" (jak w Tol Brandir) oraz "Barad" to Sindarińskie słowo "wieża" (jak Barad-dûr) nawiązując do załączników we Władcy Pierścieni. "Tol Barad" znaczyłoby tam "Wyspa Wieży" w Sindarińskim. *Przed World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Tol Barad znajdowało się, zgodnie z dotychczasową wiedzą, w Zatoce Baradyńskiej pomiędzy Hasic i brzegami Khaz Modan. *Tol Ronal, lokacja występująca jedynie w wersji demo Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness posiada zarówną podobną nazwę jak i przeznaczenie w grze. Oprócz bycia osobną lokacją, mogła ona być również wcześniejszą, produkcyjną nazwą wyspy. *Obraz Tol Barad był ekranem ładowania instancji Szkarłatny Klasztor zanim została rozdzielona na cztery skrzydła. *Półwysep Tol Barad nie jest półwyspem. *Pomimo, że Tol Barad jest widoczne na mapie Wschodnich Królestw, umieszczone jest w osobnej instancji przez co nie można się tam dostać lecąc z Vashj'iru czy Ruin Gilneasu. Zamiast dwóch wysp, główna mapa zawiera w ich miejscu wyczerpującą wodę. *Na południe stąd znajduje się wyspa; poprzez umiejętność Dalekowzroczność można dostrzec, że jest to po prostu niezaimplementowany teren. *Pomimo, iż jest nazywane królestwem w Dniu Smoka, Tol Barad has nigdy nie było uważane za niepodległą nację. Więzienie było pierwotnie prowadzone przez Księcia, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych ludzkich królestw. Posiada jednak swój własny, unikalny, kulturowy emblemat - sowę - różny zarówno od Stromgardzkiego czy Kul Tiras. Zmiany w aktualizacjach * * * * * Spekulacje Dziwaczna, mroczna magia, która wskrzesiła wielu mieszkańców północnej części wyspy, zarówno tych zabitych ostatnio jak i dawno martwych, jako różne formy nieumarłych jest prawdopodobnie tą samą, która stoi za szaleństwem wewnątrz więziennego kompleksu. Możliwe, że jest to sprawka demonów więzionych w Baradyńskiej Twierdzy, lecz wiele z tych stworzeń wygląda na wypuszczonych z ich celi przez ich własnych dozorców. Pojawiają się obawy, że może to być sprawka starożytnych okropieństw czających się w głębinach Wielkiego Morza. Inną możliwością jest, że zrobiły to same uwięzione demony, np. Alizabal. Zobacz także * Maelstrom * Półwysep Tol Barad Odniesienia Linki zewnętrzne ;Aktualności Jun 19th 2012 at 3:00PM}} en:Tol Barad de:Tol Barad es:Tol Barad fr:Tol'Barad ru:Тол Барад Kategoria:Tol Barad Kategoria:Wyspy Kategoria:Ludzie (terytorium) Kategoria:No-fly zones